1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a keyless entry system for a vehicle. In one aspect, the invention relates to a keyless entry system with a keyless entry pad incorporating a textual representation of the vehicle and/or a user of the vehicle. In another aspect, the invention relates to a keyless entry system with a keyless entry pad overlain by a light-controlling membrane.
2. Description of the Related Art
Keyless entry systems have long been employed in passenger vehicles to permit vehicle doors to be unlocked without requiring the user to insert a key into a keyhole typically provided adjacent to an entry handle on the vehicle door or incorporated into the entry handle. Rather, the keyless entry system comprises a keypad, typically having four or five keys, mounted either on the vehicle door, such as adjacent to the handle, or provided on the entry handle itself. Pressing the keys on the keypad in the correct sequence causes an unlock signal to be issued to a latch on the vehicular entry door. Subsequent actuation of the vehicle handle opens the entry door.
An example of a vehicle 10 with a prior art keyless entry system 12 is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The keyless entry system 12 is located on a vehicle entry door 14 and comprises a series of keys 16, and five of the keys 16 are illustrated for exemplary purposes in FIGS. 1 and 2. The keys 16 have corresponding numbers so that the user can enter a numerical code to initiate the unlock signal. In FIGS. 1 and 2, each of the keys 16 has a pair of numbers, such as, e.g., 1-2, 3-4, 5-6, 7-8, and 9-0.
Some issues have arisen with such prior art numeric keyless entry systems. First, users are required to remember a particular sequence of numbers, which can be difficult for some users. Second, the keyless entry system is mounted on the door and is, therefore, readily apparent from a visual inspection of the vehicle. As a result, the keyless entry system detracts from the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle, and the existence of a keyless means of entry to the vehicle is obvious by a simple visual inspection thereof by third parties.